fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
TzoolkinVerse
About the verse The Tzoolkin verse is a verse created by the user/writer of the same name, and is featured on the following stories: Sweet Repression, Destiny Crystal, Wave and The Akulok Kingdom. Principal Lore: There is a legend passed out by the First people on the universe,for those who seek unraveling the mysteries about the creation of everything, they tell this : ‘’Before creation, all that existed was the writer. He was very bored, so he went to travel to the nothingness until he found a pen and a book, and he decided to write on it. As he wrote a single line, infinite universes and dimensions appeared, as he wrote stories and more stories, complex beings appeared creating all that is life, and becoming what he called "The Omniverse". After countless aeons, he finished and saw everything he created, loving all of it, principally 4 specific dimensions. After watching them, he decided to sleep forever to awake at the very end of it all and recreate all of it again. Before he slept, he created four avatars to watch these dimensions, [[The Watcher]], Uni-dragon, The All-Maker and The Player. However, when he slept, the first evil arrived, the being called Karma. Confronted by the four Avatars, Karma was sealed,but his influence still remained corrupting various universes until they all merged as one and created the Corrupt reality. The avatars decided to protect their respective universes and as such prevent it from being corrupted’’ Specific Story Lore Akulok Kingdom: Destiny Crystal: Sweet Repression: Cosmology of the Verse ‘’what?,the universe is that big? Infinite universes, Infinite timelines, Infinite dimensions, what the hell, gimme a break, God’’- Morphis,The sword of Hope Reality in itself has infinite dimensions each one very different from the other The golden reality: The highest plane of reality being of infinite size and infinite dimensional, it surpasses all limits, ignoring all logic and is utterly perfect. There are few beings who are truly capable of being in it’s vastness, to comprehend its existence is to become non-existent, and in the center of it all, there he lies, The Writer, sleeping for eternity. Curiosity: Things in this place are considered Pataphysic, so don’t try using Metaphysic manipulation here Tier of the beings who live there:From Low 1-A to 0 The Corrupt reality: An 999th dimensional reality, it is truly the most mysterious of the planes as it contains all abyssal horrors It contains the following places: Grotesque City This used to be heaven and hell, but Karma infected it with the gaia virus so all the angels became beings known as the grotesque ones Infinite Abyss A pit of darkness which contains all of nightmares in the universe The Sacred Tree: The only pit of light in the world, the sacred tree is beloved by the people of sheknaga and could be considered its own type of existence because not even the avatars of the Writer can comprehend its anomalious existence, containing in it the three major voids, and is the place that has karma’s soul sealed in it and also has sheknaga in one of it’s roots Power of who live in this: from 5-A (low power grotesque ones) to High 1-A(Karma) The Common Realm: The most ‘’normal’’ of the planes,it contains all central worlds of the respective histories. Earth Earth was (centuries ago) the normal earth that we know, but now that the human race moved to sheknaga it became a center of birth of new species, where only the major scientists of sheknaga live, the only society there is are the Newhumans, humans created by Nasch to be his personal servants Supporter/Oponents Supporters: Tzoolkin Opponents: Neutral: The power of the verse The power of tzoolkinverse varies,with sweet repression having only 10-B and 10-A(excluding the watcher),wave having 5-B to High 2-A(Gabriel and the pacifista),Akulok kingdom being the most versatile varyiong from 9-A to High 1-C(The Ascended Chosen),and Destiny crystal having from 5-B to High 1-A(The Pilgrim of existence) = =